Reconnecting
by Atramental.Snow
Summary: What happens when the Roses from two years prior come back to Lilian in Yumi's third year? Chaos, in short. Goes through different relationships, Sei/Youko and Yumi/Sachiko being the main ones. Fluff warning. Taken over from Black and White Rainbow
1. Reconnecting

**Disclaimer**: I own no ideas for the first three chapters of this story, Black and White Rainbow is the original creator of this fanfic. It has come to my attention that characters seem to be OOC, but this story was started with only first season knowledge by B&WR. It is not my job to edit how she portrays the characters, only to continue on with the story and fix up phrasing errors and the like.

Also, I own none of these characters and do not, nor will I ever, claim that I do.

* * *

It was the graduation ceremony at Lillian's Academy, and Yumi was shaking with excitement. The Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Gigantea, and Rosa Foetida from the past two years were coming to visit. This meant that Yumi was going to see Sachiko again! Just the thought made her squeal with excitement. Along with Yumi, Shimako was also awaiting the arrival of her former Grand Soeur, Sei -- though she wasn't going to admit it. This might be the last time that the current and previous Roses would have a chance to see each other with the exception of Rei and Yoshino. And even so, Yoshino had not taken to the idea of seeing Rei again. From what Yumi saw, she didn't want to talk to her cousin anytime soon.

After Rei graduated, she went to compete in a Kendo tournament outside of Tokyo. She defeated Tanaka, her previous rival, and was challenged to another match with the third dan ace. No protection, no referee. The first one to collapse would be the loser. Rei was forced to accept the one-on-one challenge or face Tanaka along with the rest of her team. The former was much safer, but no less dangerous.

Both participants came out of the battle bruised, exhausted, and overall a mess. As it turned out, Rei still won, but at the price of her health. Her left arm was severely bloodied, battered and frankly, a bit numb from the pain. Her legs were unstable and woozy as the lasting sting of Tanaka's attacks took their toll. Rei was able to walk away from the fuming mad girl, only to collapse at the base of a nearby tree. Tanaka fled, both her ego and body heavily injured. Thankfully, a member of Rei's team found her and she was admitted to a hospital. Even after the ordeal, Yoshino was left out of it, only to find out from her aunt after she'd gotten a call from Rei. This left Yoshino feeling very betrayed and Rei to be ignored once she returned home.

* * *

"Onee-san!" Touko was standing next to Yumi, her corkscrew pigtails bouncing up and down ever so slightly. "Sachiko-sama is coming!" Yumi turned to wards her petite soeur with a smile on her face and nodded.

"Yeah, it's been almost a year now, hasn't it?" Yumi then faced the school grounds, catching glimpses of friends and acquaintances until she spotted Shimako. "Ne, Touko, have you seen Noriko-chan? She's not with Shimako-sama..."

The younger girl nodded, "Yeah, she was in the greenhouse, crying. She was really upset about Shimako-sama leaving."

"Touko, you don't mind if I go and see Shimako, do you?" She countered her souer's shake of the head with an incline of her own as well as an expression that seemed to say _'Sorry, I'll catch up with you later_' and dashed off. "Shimako!"

Upon hearing her name, Rosa Gigantea stopped and offered a smile to the figure quickly approaching. "Gokigenyo, Yumi."

Quickly falling into step with the other, Yumi brought up the news she received from Touko.

When the word 'crying' pierced Shimako's ears, she abruptly stopped. "Crying?" With a sigh, she shook her head. "How could I not realize it? I'm terrible..." The long haired girl began to turn around until Yumi grasped her hand.

"Wait, let her have some time alone. We both know how hard it was to loose our Onee-samas. Besides, knowing Noriko-chan, she wouldn't want you to see her crying." Yumi smiled faintly as they walked to the ginko trees and sat down. "Sei-sama is so close to us, but you two never visit each other. Why is that?" she questioned, easing into a more personal subject that she's been wondering the answer to for a while.

Shimako turned her gaze to the trees before her, mulling over the question in her mind. "I guess it's because it'd be hard on both of us. I know Sei-sama doesn't want to hurt me. One of the reasons I was her petite soeur was because I reminded her of Shiori. It seems horrible at first glance, but I'm okay with it." She sighed "But now, I guess I can't escape the inevitable." Catching a glimpse of her watch, she gasped. "Yumi! They'll be here soon. I have to go talk to Noriko-chan. Oh, and Yumi...arigato." Shimako stood up and dusted off her skirt, leaving Yumi to her thoughts.

Before long Yumi went to find Touko and make sure that she wouldn't pitch a fit if Sei chose to call her 'Mechanical Drill'. And on her way, a flash of blue darting behind a tree caught her eye. Yumi decided that Touko was playing one of her games again, and decided to indulge. Yawning, she stooped down to the ground and grasped a ginkgo nut, pretending to be interested in a rock of some sort. Once she returned to full height, she began walking back to the school. Stopping after no more then a few feet, she turned around and pitched the nut at Touko. Touko went wide-eyed, surprised that her soeur had caught on. They shared a questioning glance, and the two girls burst into laughter upon seeing where the nut landed. Said nut was now curled in an angry Yoshino's hand, who sported small red mark on her cheek. "G-gomen, gomen, gomen Yoshino-sama!" Yumi quickly sputtered. She waited, but Yoshino didn't say anything. Instead her arm flung forward, launching the nut square at Yumi's forehead. "Ow owow!" That was when the kendo club girl began giggling. Yumi made a weird face towards her petite soeur who tried to stifle her laughter behind her hand. "Lets go you guys, or we'll be late when the Roses arrive."

The trio then continued to the school, chattering all the way.

* * *

By the time they arrived, the rest of the Yamayurikai and the newspaper club were standing together. They quickly moved to join Shimako, Noriko and Nana on the outside plaza. Amazingly the students were lined up perfectly, and right on time.

The previous Roses entered the grounds just as Yumi finished tugging on her scarf to make sure that it was in order. All of their elders didn't seem much changed as then traded smiles with students and made their way to pray before the statue of the Virgin Mary.

After their silent journey, they paused at the path to the plaza to listen to the choir sing a song in their favour before returning to greet the Yamayurikai.

Sei was the most entheusiastic and swept up Shimako in a hug before politely (and calmly) introducing herself to Noriko. Rei on the other hand hesitantly held her arms open to Yoshino who, after a moment's hesitation, quickly ran to embrace her cousin. "Gomen." This word was spoken by both of them resulting in a few 'Aww's traveling though the students. As soon as Sachiko approached, Yumi began to beam and made haste to wrap her arms around the elder Rose. Then the figures of Youko and Eriko appeared, and once again the path to the statue of the Virgin Mary was followed for the duo to pray. The same song was sung and listened to with as much joy before they returned to the younger Roses. Eriko was pressed into a group hug as she approached her sisters and Youko composedly hugged each Chinensis. The first year students seemed to question why there was no third Rosa Gigantea until the ceremony was called into place.

The head nun of Lillian began to speak, addressing each former Rose and their status. "Former Rosa Chinensis; Mizuno, Youko. Grand soeur to Ogasawara, Sachiko; previous Rosa Chinensis en Buton and grand soeur to Rosa Chinensis Fukuzawa Yumi." This rather monotonous part of the ceremony continued for the Rosa Giganteas and the Rosa Foetidas. Each of them stepped forward when they were called to recieve a new rosary from their youngest soeur, as a form of respect and new communication.

None of the Rosa en Butons had yet to choose a petite soeur, which wasn't surprising considering the bonds they shared with their Onee-samas. After they were introduced, the students clapped and the current Rosas handed out a certificate to each student. When a Rose was called, her former Onee-sama presented her with her certificate.

After the ceremony was over, the soeurs of the third years were frantically discussing the future, some crying when they weren't getting into the same school, and others joyous that they would still see each other. The Yamayurikai dispersed to give well wishes to old friends before returning to the mansion for what would be the last time for a handful of them.

* * *

Once they were gathered in the Rose mansion, Sei wrapped an arm around Yumi's neck, causing her to squirm. "Same old Yumi-chan," Sei remarked playfully before letting go and turning to Shimako. Placing a hand on the girl's head and ruffling her brown locks, she smiled. "I've been hearing some pretty good things about you, Shimako-chan!" At this, Shimako smiled.

"One- Sei-sama, why don't you and Noriko get to know each other better?" Shimako sat down next to her Rosa Gigantea en Buton, with Sei plopping herself down on the girl's other side.

Sei twisted her lips in a small frown, slightly disappointed that Shimako switched to her name instead of Onee-sama. She pushed it aside quickly though, and dove right into a story for Noriko. "Well, in the first weeks when Shimako-chan was my petite soeur, she once ran out in the rain stark naked, proclaiming her love of ginkgo nuts!" Hearing this, the Yamayurikai began to laugh -- that is, all but Shimako who flushed furiously.

"No way!" cried Yumi.

"That's not funny, Sei!" She glared at the other, her cheeks burning. "How can you tell lies to my precious petite soeur?!" She demanded, not realizing that Noriko too was laughing. "Ugh..." She mumbled as Noriko's face began to shade pink from her laughter.

"Gomen, Onee-chan, but just the thought of you..." Noriko decided not to finish her sentence in hopes of not causing her Onee-sama further discomfort. With a sigh, Shimako nodded and it was Eriko's turn to gush on about Yamanobe Sensei. All the whilst, Rei was apologizing to Yoshino and vice-versa. Everything was going well in the Rose Mansion until everyone decided to pry into Sachiko's private life...

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story, to readers both old and new.  
:]


	2. Ginkgo Nuts

"So, Sachiko-sama, how have you been?" Touko inquired as she sat down next to Yumi. Meanwhile, Shimako was up making tea for the lot of girls, soon joined by her soeur en buton.

Sachiko offered an apologetic smile, "Now, why do we have to talk about me? My life has been so boring and dull. Besides, I want to know what Touko-chan is planning as the next Rosa Chinensis, along with Noriko-chan and Nana-chan." Sachiko glanced about the table, Rei and Yoshino gave each other uneasy looks and Eriko's eyes were trained on Youko.

"Aww come on, that's no fair. You know about our lives, why won't you grace us with your tale, Rosa Chinensis." Sei smirked, hoping to get a rise from Sachiko. Really, she was being unfair, not sharing with the group, right? This thought seemed to be the only thing compelling Sei to go further. "Did you marry that cousin of yours -- Kashiwagi, wasn't it? Because if you did, I want to know why you didn't invite us to your wedding." Sachiko looked down, her face clearly portrayed a look of hurt and Sei realized she'd brought up a touchy subject.

"It's...it's Fukuzawa's fault!" Shimako and Noriko were bringing the tea to the table as Sachiko burst into tears, and ran out of the Rose Mansion. All members of the Chinensis family stood up, but Touko was stopped by Rei who held a firm grip on her hand. Shaking her head at the girl, Rei spoke calmly.

"This is something only Yumi and Youko can help her with." Yumi was out of the door first, her fair features morphing into an expression of panic, with Youko on her heels.

"Sei, you, you...dumb-ass!" Youko scolded and with that, she stormed out of the Rose Mansion leaving the rest of the Yamayurikai to breath a tensed sigh. Sei dropped her head onto the table causing a few tea cups to rattle. Shimako was once again glaring at her elder. Rei explained to Touko what had happened in Yumi's first year at Lillian, surprised that she didn't already know. Stupid assumption. They may be relatives, but they were very distant. The kendo star ran through the events of the Cinderella play and how Suguru didn't love her cousin. But when Touko asked why she said it was Yumi's fault, Rei had no idea.

When Youko reached Yumi, the girl was standing a few feet away from the Rose Mansion, pacing back and fourth. "Youko-sama where could she have gone?!" She began to whine, obviously impatient with herself.

Youko remained calm, she knew where Sachiko was but chose not to tell Yumi. Instead, she offered this: "Think." Yumi took a deep breath before focusing on the girl in front of her. Placing a hand to her chin, it didn't take her more than thirty seconds to spew out the answer.

"The greenhouse!" She all but squealed before she broke into a sprint, Youko trying her best not to stumble after. Once the two girls were a few meters away from the green structure, they began to slow thier pace. Opening the door slowly, Yumi found Sachiko kneeling on the ground, silently weeping. "Onee-sama..." Yumi made her way to the rosa chinensis plant and knelt beside the troubled girl.

"Sachiko-chan. Look at us." Youko's words were soft as she attempted to coax the girl's face from the cradle of her hands. "Why won't you look at us? Have we suddenly become unworthy of your gaze?" Yumi watched, and the eldest of the three must have struck the right chord. Sachiko lifted her face to meet the eyes of the girls before her. Her cheeks were glistening with tears until Yumi took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the streaks of moisture.

Taking a minute to catch her breath, she was able to speak. "My soeurs, if someone is unworthy, it's me. Suguru never loved me...and yet we still married..."

"I'm sorry for what I did Onee-sama!" Yumi's voice was pained, she had no idea why it was her fault. Did Suguru secretly like her? She really had no idea. "Gomen nasai, Onee-sama..." Tears were brimming in her eyes and that's when Sachiko pulled the brunette in her arms.

"It's not your fault, Yumi..." Yumi was about to speak up when Sachiko sushed her. "You brother Yuuki, Suguru is in love with Yuuki! And even so, it's not his fault. I'm sorry, so sorry Yumi. I just couldn't bear the thought that it's my fault...my fault that he doesn't like me." Yumi was released from the hug, sniffling and blinking back tears.

"But it's not your fault, Sachiko." Youko was smiling a rueful smile and placed a comforting hand on her soeur's shoulder. "If Suguru likes Yuuki, that means he doesn't like women. It's not your fault that he doesn't like you!" Yumi's eyes widened as a light bulb went off in her head. "So then Suguru is...The Ginkgo Prince! How could I not realize it? Yuuki keeps complaining about Kashiwagi-san hitting on him, I should have recgonized his name back in the Rose Mansion. Baka Yumi!" She went cross-eyed and poked her tongue out the corner of her mouth, causing Sachiko to crack a smile for the first time after the ceremony.

"Yes, baka, baka Yumi." Youko chuckled softly before moving to open the greenhouse door. "Shall we? Sei's waiting outside the mansion to apologize to you Sachiko." Sachiko nodded and took a final wiff of the beautiful scents that lay in the greenhouse before returning to the mansion, Yumi and Youko trailing.

"Ne, Youko-sama, how did you know that?" Yumi whispered at the sight of a girl frantically waving and hopping in front of the mansion.

"Just a lucky guess." Youko smirked. At this time Sei ran to Sachiko with an 'I-didn't-mean-it-but-it-just-slipped-out' kind of expression on her face. But before she could say anything, Sachiko held up her hand.

"No, it's my fault. I let my emotions get in the way. Gomen." Sachiko turned to the two girls lagging behind her and called, "Hurry up!" Yumi and Youko glanced at eachother and dashed off, waving over thier shoulder.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Yumi grinned as she saw Sei chase after them. She then slowed her stride and waited for Sachiko.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Yumi-chan." Sachiko smiled as the two walked hand in hand back to the group of awaiting girls.

* * *

"So, Kashiwagi-san's gay!" Sei blurted out once everyone was seated again. It took a moment for this to sink in before the whole table burst out in giggles, even Sachiko. "Oi, Yumi, make sure your brother stays away from that Ginkgo Prince."

"Whaa?!" Shimako stood up from the table. "This is an outrage! I'm The Ginkgo Princess..." Sinking back into her chair she began to mumble under her breath. "Married...to that..." Soft laughing erupted from everyone, and before long, Shimako was joining in despite herself.

"Ahh, our tea got cold. I'll make another batch. Would anyone else like some?" Sachiko stood up, Sei raised her hand along with Touko, Youko, Noriko and Rei. Everyone brought back thier cups and Touko offered to help her cousin before conversation continued once again.

"Yoshino." Rei winked at her cousin who replied with a nod and stood up.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." She smiled, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she turned and exited the room. Nana and Rei exchanged knowing looks, leaving the others puzzled. A moment later Yoshino returned holding something behind her back. "Everyone, close your eyes." Obedient, everyone did as the young girl said. "Eriko-sama! No peeking or you'll face my wrath!" she chided.

"But it smells so...wait! It's Rei's cooking!" Eriko's eyes shot open and bore into the masterpiece cake in the center of the table. Upon hearing this, Nana opened her eyes with a gasp.

"Finally! I get to try some of Rei-sama's cooking!" By now, everyone was staring at the double-decker cake. The bottom layer was marbled, and the top vanilla, separated and coated by a layer of butter-cream frosting. Strawberry's lined the edges of the cake, and the words "Good Luck" were written artfully in pink gel. The warm aroma of the cake drifted throughout.

"I figured that since all of the other students were allowed to have a small party this afternoon, why should we miss out? I baked it this morning and had Yoshino come to school early and hide it." Rei was passing out plates and Yoshino, the forks. Everyone gave Nana permission to cut the cake, and Sachiko, Yumi and Touko passed out the newly steaming tea.

"Itadakimasu!" Sei and Yumi said in sync. Soon the room was full of /Mmms/ and sounds of the girls chewing. Nana was the first to finish her slice of delicious cake.

"Rei-sama, that was excellent! Arigato!" She sipped her tea gingerly to wash down her helping.

"Nana."

"Hmm, what is it Onee-sama?"

Yoshino took a napkin and wiped a few crumbs from the corner of her soeur's mouth with a small smile.

"I agree with Nana." Youko said, "That's the best cake I've had in such a long time."

"Arigato everyone."

Sei clapped her friend on the back. "You know, for my next birthday, I'd like triple chocolate cake covered in strawberry icing."

"Fat chance!" Yoshino stuck her tongue out at the Gigentea.

"Aww, why not!"

"Because she'll be too busy making my cake." Sachiko smiled and began to laugh. "My Rei, it seems your skills are in high demand." Rei nodded at this and sipped her tea with a small grin of triumph.

"Umm, Onee-sama, I'd be happy to oblige in making your cake!" Shimako tapped Sei on the shoulder. "My cooking skills have improved."

Sei grinned, "Ah, seems like you have competition, Rei." Tucking a lock of loose hair behind Shimako's ear she whispered, "Arigato."

Touko stood up, looking at the clock "School's almost over." Her eyes shone with sadness as the atmosphere of the room became gloomy.

Everyone stood up to join Touko. Noriko dove into a hug with her Onee-sama. Yoshino began talking about plans to visit Nana during mid-summer. Eriko and Youko were in a conversation about collage and how she should be careful of Yamanobe Sensei's spending habits. The acceptance of Yumi into Lillian University was being discussed by Sei and the girl herself. Shimako was now taking with Rei about cooking recipes while the three soon-to-be roses were chatting away about thier next year at Lillian. Everyone seemed to be absorbed in their conversations except for Sachiko. Yumi, noticing this, made her way over to the blue eyed Rose.

"Onee-sama."

Turning her attention to the younger one before her, she smiled faintly. "Yes, Yumi-chan?"

"Let's go on a date, please!?"

"Ahh...sure." Sachiko couldn't ignore the pleading look in Yumi's eyes. "But when?"

"This Sunday, if you're free...that is." Yumi's fingers absent-mindedly curled themselves around one of her pigtails.

Sachiko nodded, "Yes, I'm sure I can persuade Suguru." She placed a small kiss on Yumi's forehead, a flush now tinting her soeur's cheeks. Yumi was delighted.

But the chatter was stooped with a booming "Group hug!" from Sei standing in a more open area of the room. She held her arms out wide, a laughing Shimako and Noriko clapsed thier arms around her. "Where's the love everyone?" Touko took this a her cue, joining the trio soon followed by Yumi and Nana. The remaining three of the Rose Foetida girls joined, Eriko dragging Youko along with her. "Oi, Sachiko, what's the hold up?" Shaking her head and hiding her smile, Sachiko too joined the hug earning a grin in return from Sei. When the bell sounded, the Yamayurikai untangled themselves from one another.

"Touko, you'll make an excellent Rosa Chinensis." Yumi said, gazing up at her soeur with a fondness as she knelt down and fixed the girl's scarf, feeling a tinge of nostalgia.

"Noriko-chan, here's some advice. Listen to Shimako or she'll start throwing ginkgo nuts at you."

Suddenly Yoshino popped up, "Believe me, they hurt!" Yumi scratched her head innocently and began to mumble recalling what had happened earlier.

Shimako rolled her eyes. "Again with the lies!"

"I guess this is goodbye then." Touko turned her eyes to the ground until her Onee-chan brought her into a hug.

"Geez, you're making it sound as if we're never going to see each other again."

"Well, you can't visit next year."

"That may be true but we can still see each other this summer." Touko just nodded and everyone exchanged prolonged goodbye hugs, phone numbers, and addresses unwillingly under the circumstances.

"Onee-sama?"

"Hai, Yumi-chan?"

"I'll call you tomorrow. And this time you get to pick where we're going." Sachiko smiled and nodded as they made thier way out of the Rose Mansion. Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako scattered off to say goodbye to their friends, their soeurs already had a jump on them. Rei was heading home alone and Eriko was walking.

"That just leaves you and me, Youko. Care for a ride, I'll drop you off?"

"With you driving? No way!"

"Aww come on, why not?"

"You'll get us both killed." Youko smirked. "If I ride with you, I'm driving."

"Seesh, fine." She tossed over her keys to the car, Youko catching them with ease. Sei slid into the passenger seat, Youko slipping the keys in the ignition.

* * *

Youko's a totally safe driver, right?  
;)

R&R please!


	3. Truth

The traffic lights were just a blur of colour in the mid-afternoon sun as Youko and Sei passed each intersection. Little did Sei know, but Youko had a tendency to be a reckless driver. Upon seeing a yellow light, she'd smash the gas pedal, lurching the car forward and giving her passenger a whooping fit of laughter the first time. After that, Sei found herself getting a nauseating headache from the sudden bursts of speed.

"And you were worried about _me_ killing us," Sei remarked after when they pulled into a parking lot outside of what she presumed was Youko's apartment building.

"I thought you'd like the rush," Youko smirked, "I guess we were both wrong. Now, I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to take yourself and your car back to your dorm, so.."

"Why yes, I'd love some tea. Thanks a bunch." Sei smiled as they walked into the complex. The second door opened with a click before they could reach the elevator. "Hey." Sei nudged the other once the elevator came, "I'll race ya." She smiled and ducked her arm into the tiny room, quickly pressing almost every number under 7 before speeding down to the end of the hall and bolting up the staircase.

By the time Youko reached her floor, Sei was waiting for her, a large grin on her face. "Slow poke." Sei jabbed Youko's shoulder with her finger.

"Hey, Sherlock, try and figure out which apartment is mine." Youko tossed over a key ring that donned three silver keys along with a small, fuzzy kitten. Sei looked down both ends of the hallway, then made her way to apartment number 716 on the left. Youko's eyes widened in shock as Sei twisted the key and heard a small click, indicating that the door was open. "How did you know that?" Sei just smiled to herself, until she caught sight of an elderly woman down the hall.

"Yo, Mrs. Kiichi!" She smiled and waved, the woman returning her gestures before spotting Youko.

"Ah, Mizuno-san. I hope you don't mind, Satou-san was asking which apartment was yours earlier." Then she bid the girls goodbye and headed down the elevator with a hearty basket of laundry.

"Cheater." Youko mumbled upon taking off her shoes and pulled out an extra pair of slippers for the company. "Is milk tea okay?" The blond nodded and Youko filled up a kettle, placing it on the stove. Youko lived in a one bedroom apartment, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room area. The walls were painted a light blue in the living room and halls, white in the kitchen and also in her room. Youko opened the curtains revealing a balcony with a beautiful view of the city...or, as beautiful as a view of the city could be.

"Nice place." Sei was walking around before joining the Chinensis in her kitchen. "Mmm, what's that smell?" The light scent of cinnamon drifted throughout the kitchen and Sei turned up her nose to get a better sniff.

"It's a secret." Youko pulled her friend by the arm, entering her room with haste. Sei plopped down on the bed, sprawling out on the pastel quilted comforter. It wasn't expressly juvinile, but she guessed that it held a lot of memories.

"So, how's law school?" She shifted onto her side and gazed down at the sitting figure.

"Eh, it's enough to keep me busy. I have a couple of new friends, but it's not like we have time to spend with each other anyways."

"I still don't get it, Youko. Everyone there seems like they have a stick up their-"

"Sei! Just because it's true doesn't mean you have the right to say that." Youko laughed softly, with Sei smiling in response.

"Up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Sei held a mischievous smile upon her lips.

With the roll of her eyes and a small sigh, Youko mumbled, "Sure," knowing that she'd never live it down. Sei dropped down on the floor to the right of where her friend sat. She playfully cracked her knuckles before initiating the game. "So, Mizuno," She dropped the honourific, making it seem as if the two were enemies. "...truth..." Sei took a long pause before continuing, "...or dare?"

"Truth."

Sei masked the word "Figures." in between a few phony coughs, earning her a menacing look from Youko. The basic expression was 'ask-the-damn-question' but she had a hint of '...or-else' gleaming in her green eyes. Sei had to admit, the woman had perfected this look. Placing her hands in front of her, she laughed nervously. "Fine, fine." She placed her chin in her palm, supporting herself by her elbow before she spoke. "Do you...still like me, Youko?" She was expecting the other to blush, deflect the question or something more or less along those lines. Instead, Youko just smiled and closed her eyes.

She chuckled softly. "Figures." Just then, the kettle began to whistle its screeching tune. "Excuse me. I'd better get that." Youko rose elegantly from her spot, and went to tend to the tea. A frown made it's way onto Sei's features, but she would make sure to hide it when Youko returned. This she did a few minutes later, carrying a silver tray with fine china dishes. The steam was rising off of a plate of cookies and a light cinnamon scent made Sei want to jump to her feet and eat every one. She carefully set the tray down and poured the tea for Sei, then herself.

"So that's what I smelled earlier." Youko raised the china cup to her lips, and tipped a small amount of the hot liquid down her throat. Noticing Sei hadn't eaten a single cookie, she set her cup down. "What's wrong? I hoped you'd like to try some of my baking." The cookies remained untouched by herself or the other, until Sei extended her hand. Youko believed she was reaching for the piping hot treats, but was surprised when the Gigentea's fingers laced themselves with her own. Not allowing Youko protest, Sei pulled the blue haired beauty to her, their lips crashing together firmly. Sei could taste the sweet milk tea that lingered upon the other's lips before she was granted further access into the kiss. Her tongue quickly found Youko's and she realized that the other was putting far more passion into it than expected. The two soon found themselves breaking the kiss when air was a necessity. but their fingers remained intertwined. Between pants, Youko unexpectedly pulled her hand away.

"Sei, I don't want this favour kiss from you. I feel like Kanina. Please, don't -- it only makes me feel worthless. If I'm not worth your real kiss Sei, then what's the point?" Youko cast her gaze to the side, too embarrassed to look at her beloved.

"It wasn't a favour kiss, Youko. You see...after Shiori left, I promised that I wouldn't let anyone break my heart again. That's why I hid my feelings, and told myself I didn't love anyone. Then, I began to say it so much, I started to believe it. Even so, I-I would always find my mind wondering to this woman who always seemed to be there when I needed someone. After Shiori left, you were there for me. Until this day, I've tried to hide it from even myself, but I can't take it anymore Youko." Sei held out her hand, palm up in invitation. "Let me accept your feelings, please." By now, tears were brimming in Youko's eyes, and she threw herself into Sei's warm body. Her tears began to dampen Sei's uniform, but she didn't mind. She gently caressed Youko, holding her in her arms.

Youko looked up to meet Sei's loving eyes. "Idiot!" She weakly pounded a fist into Sei's chest. "Why did you have to wait so long to tell me?" Her tears were gone but the Chinensis was still sniffling.

"Gomen, Youko." Sei reassuringly stroked her hands through Youko's hair before kissing the top of her head. "I've caused so much pain, haven't I?"

Then their lips met once more, Youko's arms wrapped themselves around Sei's neck and they gently fell to the floor. After denying herself of someone else's touch, Sei was glad when Youko broke the passionate kiss and began placing kisses down her neck. She was moving slowly but being very sensual as her warm lips trailed down Sei's delicate skin. Youko swiftly undid Sei's scarf and pulled the top of her uniform down to expose a bare shoulder and collarbone. She kept teasing Sei, placing kisses on every inch of the other's skin. Soon Sei's hands were sliding under the bottom portion of Youko's outfit, making her shiver, though her hands were warm as they traced Youko's thighs. Youko stopped these attempts, as she only wanted to focus on Sei, but her resistance faded and soon she found herself giving in to Sei's probing hands.

* * *

Youko awoke to the very bare arm of a sleeping Sei draped over her shoulder, and the tray of uneaten cooking along with cold tea was still on the table as they'd left it. She quietly slipped out of bed and changed into proper clothes -- make that some clothes, she wasn't wearing any anymore. Once she was in a pair of jeans and a black, short sleeve tee, she picked up the articles that lay askew around the bed. After tossing the clothes in the laundry bin, she cleared the small table in her bedroom and decided to cook breakfast. After rummaging through her cabinets, she pulled out pancake batter along with the milk, blueberries and some sugar. In less than twenty minutes, the pancakes were ready and doused with syrup. Plump, sugar-coated blueberries lined the plate and fresh cups of tea were ready to be served. She placed them on the living room table and went to wake the sleeping beauty in her bed. Thinking ahead before she did so, she grabbed a shirt and slacks from her closet.

"SAITOU SEEEIIII!" She shouted, and tossed the clothes at the girl's face once she sat up. "Breakfast's ready." She smirked before walking out of the bedroom, sashaying her hips purposefully to taunt the still groggy female. She sat down on the floor, waiting for Sei to arrive. The blond found her way to the living room, presumably by smell since she was frantically rubbing her eyes with her fists. After partially eying the delicious food, she turned around and headed for the bathroom. The water rushing from the sink was audible on the quiet Saturday morning. Sei returned, her face ridden of whatever had been bothering her.

"ITADEKIMASU!" She flopped down across her host and clasped her hands together before digging into the fluffy pancakes. "Wow..." she spoke with the food still in her mouth "...wis is weally 'ood!" Youko chuckled softly before taking a bite and nodding her head in agreement.

"Glad you like it." She plopped a blueberry into her mouth. "Did you sleep well?"

Sei smirked "What do you think? Oh, and thanks for the clothes. I was getting sick of wearing the uniform again."

"No problem." Youko mumbled in between bites. "Catch." She mumbled before pinching a blueberry and lobbing it lightly into the air. Sei looked confused for an instant until her eyes landed on the flying berry. Her mouth flew open as she tried to catch it. Instead, it landed on her cheek and bounced onto her plate. Youko began to laugh as Sei retrieved it from the plate using her teeth.

"What's...so funny?" She questioned between swallowing the sweet berry. Youko walked to the other side of the table and knelt down, cupping the other's face in her soft hands. She leveled her face with Sei's and stuck her tongue out. Slowly she ran it across the edge of Sei's lip, being painfully slow, and soon tasted the dollop of sweetness.

"You had maple syrup along your lips." With that, she withdrew and lobbed another berry into the air. Masterfully, Sei crushed it in between her teeth. They polished off their breakfast soon after and Sei offered to help Youko with the dishes.

Youko had put Sei in charge of drying, but the girl had other plans. Dunk, wash, rinse, dry; it was all so repetitive and well, boring. So, she decided to liven things up. Once Youko finished cleaning a china cup, she set her plan into motion. After only dabbing it with the towel, she let it drop from her hands, it landed with a small plop in the sink and startled Youko. "Sei!" She scolded.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." She reached in the warm, foamy water and returned not with the cup, but a handful of bubbles. Youko quickly moved back, Sei had a slightly deranged smile plastered to her features.

"Don't!" Youko tried to protest, but then it happened...Sei moved forward, the girl was now trapped in the small kitchen.

"Someone needs a bath!!!" Sei crashed her hand into the woman's face, leaving soap suds all over. She was responsive, Sei would give her that. Youko wiped away the white foam with the back of her hands and sauntered to the sink. "Oh no, You're no- !" Youko turned the water on and pulled out the hose-like tap, spraying everything in her line of fire with the water. Sei stumbled back into the fridge, collecting herself again once the water works stopped. "You know this means war." She grinned and advanced a step, before slipping on the wet floor. Youko tried to grab hold of her arm in hopes of stopping her fall, but caught nothing but air. This caused her to land with a small thud on her love.

"Oww..." Sei groaned under the new sore on her bum and the added weight of Youko.

"You started it, now you have to pay the price." Youko stoop up carefully and offered Sei a hand. The girl eagerly accepted this and the two walked arm in arm onto the sunny balcony, slightly sticky, soaked, and smelling of lavender. They didn't mind. "Oh, and by the way, you're cleaning the kitchen." Youko said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right." The two began to laugh and locked themselves in a kiss once more.

* * *

Aww, so sweet!  
Truth or dare always brings out the good stuff.

R&R!


	4. Of Cranes and Cookies

Bit of a switch in this chapter.  
I apologize in advance for the shortness.

* * *

Yumi decided to call her soeur around one that afternoon. It was indeed the latter who picked up on the second ring. The two made arrangements for Sachiko to pick up the younger girl around twelve o'clock the next day. Yumi bit her lip when she hung up the phone, it was all she could do to stop herself from squealing. "I'm going on a date with Sachiko Onee-sama!" She jumped up from her bed and pranced to her closet. She pried apart the doors to her wardrobe and sank down to her knees at the sight. " What am I going to wear?!" she wailed, cupping her face in her hands.

"Yumi!" It was her brother, rapping on the door.

"Yeah," she called weakly. Her brother stepped in and looked about before he found his sister balancing on the balls of her feet on the floor by an open closet.

"Mom could hear you in the kitchen, what's up?" Yuuki was now squatting next to the distressed girl as he offered her a hand. "C'mon." He grasped her hand and pushed himself up, pulling her to her feet.

"I have a date with Onee-sama and I don't know what to wear." She cradled her face in her hands and shook her head frantically.

"Yumi, stop it." Her brother had his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Just wear whatever you feel comfortable in. It's no big deal." He shrugged and dipped his hands into his pockets. "Maybe you should ask mom." he suggested. "Just don't forget to brush your teeth, ne?" He waved his hand over his nose jokingly. Yumi threw a glare his way before he walked out of her room.

She began rifling through her clothes, pulling out several hangers at a time. She stood in front of her mirror and held up a yellow tank top and shorts. She wrinkled her nose, tossing the shirt aside and replaced it with a dark blue tee. This went on for over half an hour, when she finally held up a seemingly perfect outfit. She was holding a lavender t-shirt with white flowers stitched along the edges. In her left hand she clutched a pair of faded denim capris -- her reflection was smiling back at her in the mirror. She placed the clothes down on her pillows and her eyes swept the floor. Clothes and hangers were littered everywhere, she'd forgotten about the mess. "Ayaaa~," Yumi groaned before she set to work cleaning her room.

* * *

Once her clothes were neatly stored in her closet, she sat down at her desk. She opened a drawer and extracted a large jewlery box. Instead of flashy bracelets, pendants and whatnot, the laqured box contained hair acessories. After picking her way through ribbons, bobby pins and the like, she found what she was looking for. Two purple ribbons that she bought last spring were now laying atop her clothes, waiting to be worn tomorrow.  
Yumi spent the night tossing and turning, thinking about the possibilities of the day ahead. Sachiko hadn't even given her soeur a hint as to where they were going. The brunette awoke around nine the next morning and threw on a t-shirt and shorts. She couldn't risk her outfit getting dirty before her date. Yumi pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail and strode to the kitchen. "Ganbare!" she cheered to herself as she shuffled about in the fridge, pulling out butter, milk and eggs. Sugar, salt, vanilla extract and flour followed to join the other ingredients on the counter. She already had the cooking instruments laid out so it was time to get to work. "Sugar, butter..." she mumbled as she dropped the required amounts of each into a large teal bowl. Yumi began to hum a tune as she beat the ingredients and double checked the recipe before adding the rest.

After a few more cycles of beating the mix, dough covered with wax paper was now sitting in the fridge. After Yumi tidied up the kitchen, she found her mother watching her from the kitchen table. "My daughter, cooking, I'd never thought I'd see the day." Her mom smiled, Yumi was pouting. She had to wait about an hour before she could bake the cookies so she decided to freshen up.

"Humph," she made her way to the shower. She turned the faucet on, running her hand under the water until it was warm enough. Her shorts dropped to her ankles, and her shirt to the floor along with her unmentionables. She stepped under the falling water, her body immediately relaxing under the heat. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly as the water ran down her skin. She blindly grasped the shampoo and poured a glob in her open palm. Combing her lathered fingers through her locks, a sense of ease washed over her. Today would be the first time in a long while that Sachiko and herself could talk openly. Yumi was rinsing the apple scented soap out of her hair when the water turned scalding hot. "YUUKI!!" She screamed and jumped back. She could hear his laugh and 'Gomen.' through the door. He could be so irritating! She was able to finish her shower in peace and had more than half a mind to arrange for him to spend a night at Kagiwashi's. She covered herself in a fluffy white towel and picked up her clothes. Yumi was pleased with the sweet fruit scent that drifted from her body and hoped that her hair would behave in the small bit of humidity that day. After she blew dry her hair, she dressed in the outfit she laid out last night. Fifteen minutes remained before she would be able to take out the dough.

Yumi plopped down at her desk and brought out origami paper decorated with green flowers and swirls. She'd taken a liking to the art of folding paper, and made it her goal to create 1,000 paper cranes. In her spare time at home, she'd shut herself up in her room at fold countless birds of all sizes and colours. They were kept in plain glass jars on her shelf, and she always made sure they weren't squished. The rainbow of birds made a very nice display, her mother noticed. Yumi had kept a tally of the birds and since the beginning of the year, by now she'd made around three hundred or so. She was folding her sixth crane of the day when her brother knocked at her door. "Yumi, did you forget about your cookies?" The girl immediately jumped up, making her half finished crane fall to the floor. In her haste, she stepped on it, not even noticing until she felt it sticking to the bottom of her slipper.

"Ehh! Oh no..." she grumbled and went downstairs with Yuuki. She turned the oven dial to 375 and brought out the dough. Yumi started to cut shapes with her mom's cookie cutters; star, sun, heart, circle. She continued in this pattern untill she'd sucessfully cut every cookie and slid the trays into the oven. A faint ticking noise could be heard in the quiet house as her brother set the timer.

"Fifteen minutes, right?" With an approving nod from his sister, Yuuki disappeared into the living room. Yumi was about to join him when the phone rang.

"Fukuzawa residence."

"Yumi?" It was Sachiko! Thoughts raced in her head as she prayed her soeur wouldn't cancel their date.

"Yes, Onee-sama!"

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll be coming a bit earlier than expected. Suguru needs to meet a client so I'll have the chauffeur bring me to your house."

"Did you tell him?" Yumi questioned, her tone faltering a bit.

"No, he doesn't know. He thinks I'm meeting with all of the Yamayurikai," Sachiko sounded disappointed in herself for lying to her husband. "Nevertheless, I'll be there in about half an hour, assuming my husband doesn't interrupt me on the way." Yumi winced as she said the word 'husband'. Things could be so unfair.

The two hung up and Yumi began clapping, ignoring her . "Sachiko onee-sama is coming early!" Yuuki quirked a brow before smiling.

- - - - -

In Yumi's last year at Lilian, being away from Sachiko had affected her greatly. She started to withdraw from the others. Her friend, Yoshino, had called him to ask if anything had happened at home. When he said no, he guessed she decided to take things into her own hands because when Yumi came home the next day, she rushed to call up Touko and Shimako to apologize. But now she was taking out the cookies, looking as content as ever.

Just as Yumi had packed the treats, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Yumi bounded to the door and flung it open, revealing a cutely dressed Sachiko. She was clad in fitting jeans and a yellow t-shirt with matching sandals. Her face held a warm smile as the younger girl wrapped her arms around her waist. Sachiko returned the hug, her face nestled in the girl's brown locks. She inhaled the sweet scent of apples. The soeurs broke apart after the embrace to a staring Yuuki. He was holding up a box covered in pink fabric and held it out to his sister.

"Ogasawara-sama." He said once Yumi took the baked goods.

"Hello, Yuuki-chan."

"Make sure she doesn't get into trouble, ok?" He flashed a small wave before closing the door behind him and left the two girls on the porch.  
"Shall we?" Sachiko gestured to the black car that was parked in front of their residence. The chauffeur was now closing the door for the two ladies and resumed his position behind the wheel. A few moments passed in silence before Yumi turned to the window. She could have sworn she saw Sei driving in the opposite lane when they passed the third intersection.

"Onee-sama?"

"Yes, Yumi-chan?"

"Where are we going?" Upon hearing the question, Sachiko chuckled.

"You don't want to ruin the suprise now, do you?"

Yumi turned away and mumbled, "Yes." Unknowingly, Sachiko was smiling behind the girl. _Same old Yumi_, she thought, her memory soon backtracking to her days at Lilian...

"Onee-sama!" Yumi's voice broke her thoughts and she snapped back to reality. "Onee-sama, we're here."

* * *

R&R please.  
:3


End file.
